The Sins of Our Fathers
by UnSinkableGecko
Summary: Harry Potter is used to his life taking unexpected turns- But he was always sure he knew who he was. Until he wakes up the morning following the first full moon after his fifteenth birthday- Finding he has some strange changes. If he isn't a Potter, who is he really? Past RLxLP, LPxJP, eventual RLxNT.
1. Chapter 1

"Why now?"

The question sat heavily in the air, like a storm cloud over the horizon on a still night. It was a perfectly valid question, really. One that Remus Lupin did not have an answer to. He sat still, thinking, wishing it was all a nightmare and that he would awaken to learn that things were as they were always intended to be. He kept his head down, eyes on the wood of the table before him, ashamed and worried.

The owner of the question on the table was Sirius Black. He, along with Remus Lupin was one of four people still living who even knew this situation was an issue. The other two, sitting across from the werewolf and his best friend, were Hogwarts heads of staff, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Both of the older teachers seemed to be pondering this question as well.

"I believe," Dumbledore started, speaking softly, stroking his beard as he thought, "That blood magic only works so long as someone survives in the direct bloodline that the magic belongs to. Because James' last Potter cousin passed away in France, it has begun to fade. Though it was in place so long I dare say the boy's looks won't change too drastically. He'll possibly grow taller in the coming years. Hair will lighten in the coming months. His jaw square a bit..." He seemed so calm.

"Did he seem concerned when he came and showed you his teeth, Sirius?" McGonagall ask. She was referring to the morning previous, when Harry Potter, Sirius' Godson, had awoken with elongated canines and nails. It was after a full moon.

"Seemed to think that it was something to do with Voldemort. I thought that was a good enough explanation for now, and because he was satisfied, though worried, I let it go." Sirius answered with a shrug.

"Remus?" McGonagall called his attention up to her, speaking softly, as if he would shatter at the mere mention of his name. "Alright my boy?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come to him. Guilt, pain, loss, it all sat fresh on his chest as if fifteen years ago were just yesterday. He closed his eyes and took a deep, ragged breath. No one spoke, giving him a moment to gather his thoughts. After a moment, he looked to Dumbledore, swallowing thickly before he began to speak.

"Sir, if I may- the physical changes are the least of our worries. That blood magic bonded the entire lie. You know as well as I that children born at St. Mungo's are automatically registered to their biological parents. His name on the school's records and birth certificate will change, too, won't they?" He looked as though he may vomit before an answer came.

"Yes, and no. His name won't change, just the parentage. But I believe that we should probably come clean to him before that comes either way." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Can Remus have him?" Sirius demanded. "Or does he have to keep going to that bitch sister of Lily's?"

"I don't think-" Remus started to interject, but McGonagall held her hand up.

"You can, actually, yes. He is your son." She confirmed. "And given all that has happened on top of recent developments, it would be best if he did stay with you rather than Petunia and Vernon. Remus has always been ready to protect Harry at any and all cost. The fact he even allowed his child to be put under that level of blood magic to begin with shows that."

"He will hate me." Remus said quietly.

"Maybe he will be angry, sure." McGonagall replied, still speaking in her soft, motherly tone. "Hurt. Confused. But we all know that Harry has always felt draw to you. He very much admires you. He will see why you did what you had to, in time."

"I hope you're right." Remus sighed.

"He's a great kid, Moony. He had the three best parents a child could ever ask for, and you know- An alright Godfather to boot." Sirius grinned.

"I don't know what to say." Remus said, despairing. "He will think I didn't want him. Or think me a homewrecker. It is so complicated, and just because James was on board, doesn't mean Harry will. And it is true, I never intended for him to find out. It doesn't mean I don't love him, I just wanted what was best, and things could not have gone more wrong."

"We will be there, too. All four of us. Together." McGonagall said, reaching across and taking hold of Remus' hand in support.

"Whenever you're ready, we'll have Sirius go up and get him." Dumbledore said.

"I will never be ready." Remus said, staring before himself at the blank spot on the table. "Just do it."

* * *

Dumbledore and Sirius both as Harry to sit quietly until Remus finished explaining, and also made him promise to remain calm, no matter what he heard or how shocking he found anything being told to him. The boy looked pale as he listened, but he kept his promise. Sirius, Dumbledore and McGonagall sat to the side, leaving Remus and Harry sitting, facing one another. He spilled his secrets to his son, tears occasionally rolling down his cheeks but never effecting his voice as he kept composure enough to get the entire truth out.

Harry sat before the man he now knew was his real father, mouth slightly agape.

"Say something." Remus pleaded.

"Did you love her?" Harry ask, first thing.

"I-" Remus stammered, and he closed his eyes. "I did, yes." He had already reopened the wound of losing Lily when he told Harry how he and Lily were lovers, but she and James began seriously dating and they broke off their pseudo-relationship so she could have a full, real relationship with James, who she did not have to lie about being with or hide. He and Lily never had romantic relationship, rather a deeply trusting friendship which had occasionally included sex. It was more than awkward to explain to his fifteen year old son.

"Then why did you let her go?" Harry demanded, anger sounding clear in his voice.

"Harry, you know what I am." Remus reminded him. "I had nothing to offer. And when James asked her to have an official relationship, she took him up on the offer. He'd been in love with her for years, she gave him a chance and ended up very happy with him almost instantly. She didn't know she was pregnant for close to two and a half months later. By then they were very attached to one another, and it was illegal at the time for werewolves to marry outside their species, anyway. I really just wanted you both to have a good life." He paused and wiped the tears from his face. "The laws, you have to understand," He took a shaky breath. "If you had been born with any symptoms at all, it is likely the Ministry..." Remus' voice broke and he trailed off.

"Likely they would have killed me?" Harry guessed. Remus didn't confirm this, but he didn't deny it either.

"I wanted to protect you. Both of you." Remus said. "That is all."

"And you got my dad in on it, how?" Harry questioned, crossing his arms.

"He knew. He always knew. It was his idea, really. The blood magic. Which, was why I couldn't tell you. As long as you were under that blood spell, you were a Potter and I literally could not tell you. We thought it was better- James was going to always be your father. There was never supposed to be any issue with it." Remus swallowed again. "He came from a very wealthy family, he had a home, money. I barely kept a job long enough to make rent month to month in the one bedroom flat I had." He looked at his son with pleading eyes, hoping he would understand.

"Please, son, we did what we had to do back then. The world was dark and horrible. Lily's pregnancy was, too, at first. Then we thought of a way to keep you two safe. And it was our only little ray of hope." Sirius added from the corner.

"I- I need time to think." Harry said, standing suddenly. Remus' eyes met the floor, but he nodded, giving no protest as the teen left the room.

"Well, given some of the past bits of anger I have seen young Harry have," Dumbledore said, clearing his throat, "That went better than expected."

"I have to say I agree." McGonagall nodded. "Give him time, he probably wants to go talk all this over with Weasley and Granger. The three of them share in everything. And if anyone can help him level his head, its Miss Granger."

"I hope you're all correct on this one." Remus sighed. "I really, really do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think of this plot! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Ron both sat, shocked and confused, listening as Harry spilled his entire situation. Ron looked far more baffled than Hermione, and had even opened his mouth to speak a couple times, but had decided to hold his comments and questions until Harry was done.

Harry, however, had started to speak in circles. It seemed he was just spewing everything he'd held inside for the last fifteen years that he had been through, and had started to move into anger that he had, in fact, had a parent this entire time and he's still had to stay with his abusive aunt and uncle, compounded by the continuous antics of Voldemort. He was obviously hurting, and he had started to shake.

"I just don't understand!" He choked out, crying now, hands clinched into fists, "How he could do that?!" Harry paced a bit, back and forth from the window to the bedposts. "I thought he was a good man, I looked up to him..." He sobbed a bit, and Hermione stood, Ron on her heels, and they both wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione soothed, "I don't think he meant to hurt you, in any way. Professor Lupin _is_ a good man. He must have had some good reasons?"

"He's a werewolf, for one..." Ron pointed out, nodding.

"Like that matters." Hermione scoffed.

"No, really. The Ministry use to be even worse strict about them back when we were babies. Mum was telling me she had a friend who was bitten and they made her be..." He swallowed nervously, "You know, fixed. So she couldn't have children."

Harry took a deep breath, thinking about what Ron had said, and how it went along with Remus' claim that the Ministry may have wanted to have him killed or harmed if he'd shown any symptoms of lycanthropy. "He said something about that, actually. About the dangers of me showing any symptoms at birth if I was linked to him. Things that would be looked over as oddities if James was believed to be my biological parent."

"Oh, wow. Well, see?" Hermione insisted. "There is so much to it."

"Its a bit hard to believe, though, mate. I can see why you;d be so shaken by this." Ron added. The three sat in a heavy silence for a moment, before Harry finally spoke again.

"But you know? Looking back, its almost like I don't know how I missed it?" He looked from one of his friends to the other, then down. "He, from the first moment on the train, was always so willing to go above and beyond to help me. To save me. To be between me and danger." He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking.

"I could see that. He jumped right between the dementor and you, arms spread, the same way he did in class when we were facing the boggarts." Ron recalled.

"More than that, even." Harry said, eyes squinted shut, head tilted in thought.

"What do you mean?" Hermione ask.

"Do you remember the night we found out about Sirius and Wormtail? And then we saw Moony transform..." Harry asked, Ron paled and nodded, and Hermione also agreed. "Well, it was almost like... No. Its too ridiculous. Hermione, you did the paper Snape assigned third year." He said suddenly, turning more towards the witch, who looked baffled.

"Well, yeah. It was an assignment!" She said, as if his accusation of her actually doing it was ridiculous.

"Lupin said we didn't need to both the next day!" Ron argued. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was already at least halfway done by then!" She defended.

"Guys?" Harry interrupted their arguing. "I just found out my real father is alive, and not who I thought it was... Not to make it all about me, but..." He gestured around them.

"Right, mate. Sorry." Ron said, shooting Hermione a look.

"Hermione, you mentioned in class that a werewolf would "kill his best friend if they crossed his path." Do you recall anything about family?" Harry ask, standing and moving to brace against the wall, where he then slid and sat in the floor.

"Er-" She hummed looking up, foot tapping as she thought. "Yes. Werewolves are 'pack-minded'. Anyone who is a blood relative or considered as part of the 'pack' is recognized by scent." She nodded. Harry's eyes grew wide and he listened to her.

"Oh man..." Harry breathed out.

"What?" Ron ask, sitting forward.

"That night, it was almost like he was going after you and Ron for being near me. Then it was worse when Snape stepped in..." Harry shivered.

"Bloody hell, mate." Ron breathed out.

"So, what did you say to him?" Hermione ask gently.

"I said I needed some time. What else was I supposed to say? Like 'oh, its okay dad. I forgive you for never doing anything until you literally had no other options. Its fine. Lets be super close', No, I don't think so." Harry sighed, and hid his face in his hands.

"Harry..." Hermione spoke softly, coming over to sit before him on the floor. She gently took his wrists in her hands and pulled them off his face so that she could look him in the eye to speak. "Blood magic cannot be broken. No force can undo it. It is similar to unbreakable vows, except with one of those if you break the promise, you die. This- Literally prevents you from trying anything at all. He probably wanted to tell you so many times..." She felt herself growing more emotional, and Harry had teared up at her reasoning as well.

"It is deep stuff, mate." Ron called from the foot of the bed where he still sat. "I read some about it last year for our history of magic essays."

"And for him to give you up, to allow his blood and his magic to go into protecting you on this sort of level... Harry. Imagine the love that goes into something like that. You are his child. Every parent always says they'd do anything for their children, and Professor Lupin really did go so far just to give you a safe life. I realize that it didn't go as planned, but those things- Nobody could've seen that coming..."

"I just wish there was some way to put into words how it feels..." Harry said sharply. "Everything you say is probably true. And it all makes sense. But it HURTS. And then I have this relief. Its similar to when I found out I had Sirius and there was someone else I could call family other than Petunia's lot. I have a _parent_ for Merlin's sake. But-" He shook his head and looked to the ceiling. "But at the same time I want to punch him in the face, I want to hug him, I want to hex him..."

"Seems natural, really." Ron said, joining his friends on the floor. "Roll with the emotions, mate. Mum says that is best."

"I hate to even ask, but do you two think you could help me hide out in here for a day or two? I don't want to even have to go out into the kitchen and face anyone for a bit." Harry ask, looking at Ron and Hermione, who both nodded.

"Of course." Hermione agreed. "You definitely need some time after this without everyone trying to get a peak at you once the Order knows."

"Bloody hell. I forgot." Harry groaned. "Once the Order knows, it'll slip out. Then the Prophet will have a time with it, I'm sure. Cannot wait to see what my good pal Rita has to say about it all."

"Ha! I almost forgot about her! I bet she will have a GREAT spin for this..." Ron laughed.

For the rest of the evening, Hermione and Ron worked to keep Harry laughing and distracted, even investing in some help from the twins to make sure he didn't sit and get depressed. But once they were asleep, Harry couldn't help but lay awake and think about how things were going to change for him, both physically and in his life situation. He listened to the faint ticking of the clock on the wall and the occasional creak of the old floor boards until the wee hours of the morning, when he finally drifted off into a welcome dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I wanted to take a moment and thank you all for reading! This got a decent following pretty quick, and I thank you all!  
If you're enjoying this so far, please consider leaving a review as well!  
Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius knocked gingerly on the door to the bedroom his Godson had been occupying. He hated that Harry had taken to wasting his summer locked inside this room, though he did not blame him. The boy was understandably angry, and hurting, and confused about nearly everything. But Sirius wanted to fix it. He loved both Harry and Remus as if they were his own son and brother, and he hated that they were at odds, even if it was for a good reason. He waited for an answer from the other side of the door before he stepped inside.

"Hey." Sirius said quietly, getting a feel for the mood Harry was in before he fully entered.

"Hmm" Harry grunted a reply. He was curled into a tight ball, hugging his knees, sitting on the window seat looking down on the old, overgrown garden. Hermione's cat was chasing gnomes, who were trying to hide in various clusters of weeds but failing to avoid the watchful eye of the feline. However the twilight was setting in, and the light would soon give the gnomes a slight edge over the cat.

"How you feeling today?" He ask, seating himself down on the chair nearest to where Harry was perched. Harry did not answer, but he gave a shrug and looked up at Sirius. Sirius had to struggle to hold back his reaction, as Harry's face had changed a bit, structure wise, in the past few days; all due to the the lack of blood magic holding him to the Potter family. He now looked very much like Remus and James' faces at fifteen had been blurred and combined. "Do you feel like talking for a bit?" Sirius ask gently.

"Whatever." Harry shrugged again, tucking back down into himself, his face half hidden behind his arms, which rested around his legs.

"Look-" Sirius sighed. "I know this is shit, okay?" He started, and Harry cut his bright greens eyes back to the other wizard, watching him as he spoke. "But you have so little of the story, it is just- Its complicated. But Moony- Moony loves you. I mean... We all do. But he's your dad, Harry. And you're loosing time with him- and having lost so much already, maybe you want to-"

"James is my dad." Harry interrupted.

"Fine, then your father. Because he is. Like it or not. And he would kill, steal or die for you, boy. The love and selflessness that went into him giving you up- Gods I cannot even fathom. And to carry a pain like that, all these years, helpless. Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

"Figures you'd take his side." Harry spat, scowling.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said, taken aback.

"Everyone always takes anyone else's side but mine." He clarified.

"Bullshite, boy. And you know it." Sirius said, feeling his anger and frustration with the child before him rise, his face growing hot. "You're so caught up in your 'own side' that you can't see that this was all for you." Sirius stood and moved to exit the room. "I'll be 'round, if you decide to try and act like the sweet young man I know you can be. Come find me then, we have a lot to talk about yet." And with this, Sirius took his exit.

Harry stared at the door where his Godfather had just been standing, angry more now with himself than anyone else. Sirius' words kept rolling over and over in his head, and he knew that the older man was right- be he decided to take a moment and get his temper in check before going after him.

* * *

Remus could not make his mind focus, even if there was little to nothing happening at the moment. He sat, back to a brick wall outside a pub that the Order knew to be frequented by some of the lower ranking and looser lipped Death Eaters, so every night the Order had a few members posted outside, cloaked with a simple glamor charm that hid them and kept their voices from being heard, all while letting them observe.

Tonight, Remus was paired with Sirius' younger cousin, Nymphadora Tonks.

To Remus, this young witch was an enigma.

He had never, ever seen her in a bad mood. Which seemed to him to be odd, considering her job, and the foul things that Molly sometimes had them do to try and get Grimauld Place into a more livable and less gloomy shape. She almost always seemed to be humming, whether or not she was even aware of this, Remus was not sure. But she had an air about here that reminded him of the first blossoms of spring, when the wind brings the smells of the sweet pollen in after being without them all winter. It was no wonder she liked to keep her hair bright pink- It was almost the only thing that actually looked natural on her.

Nymphadora, or Tonks, as she preferred, seemed to pick up on his troubles.

"So?" She ask, breaking the silence they'd been holding. "Want to talk about it?" She offered, looking over at her partner for the evening. Remus stared straight ahead.

"We're meant to be listening for information that can be of use." Remus reminded her.

"I warded the perimeter to light this up-" she held a small glass orb up to show Remus as she spoke, "If anyone crosses into it. And the door to the pub has bells, so we'll know if someone comes out."

"You have this whole stakeout business rather down pat, don't you?" He ask, not being able to hide the smile that came from his amusement.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Tonks echoed Alastor Moody's well known phrase, and Remus remembered she was trained as an Auror under him.

"Fair enough." Remus conceded. "However, no. I don't feel much like talking about it." He said, finally answering her question.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Tonks offered, her face and voice softening. She hesitated for a moment, and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. Remus stiffened at this contact.

"I'm not so sure he will." Remus groaned, then he froze for a moment, and looked over at Tonks. "How did- Does the entire Order know?" He felt his face growing red and his heart race. Tonks shrugged, removing the hand she'd laid on him in comfort.

"Mostly, I suppose. Mad-Eye told me, then Sirius and I talked a bit more about it. I don't know if it has gotten too far outside of that, but..." She trailed off. "Its gonna come to light eventually." She reminded him.

"I'm worried about what the Prophet will do with it." Remus growled. Tonks' paled a bit at the thought of that.

"Oh." She nodded. "Yeah."

Silence fell over them, and Tonks felt horrible for even mentioning the situation. She wondered if there was a better, more tactful way to bring it up, or if she should apologize for speaking up at all. She was not given too much time to wonder on this before the orb in her lap began to glow pale blue. She held it up for Remus to see, and they both stood from their spot against the wall and peaked around the corner. Two men were headed to the pub door, one in a muggle style rain coat and hat, the other in a hooded sweat shirt with the hood up around his face, neither giving mind to how warm the night was.

"Hmm." Tonks hummed. "Bit toasty, those two." She commented.

"It is odd, eh?" He agreed. "Lets hope they have enough of a drink to not make this a wasted evening."

"Or..." Tonks offered, stepping back, "I could go in." She wrinkled her nose and her face changed, growing a bit rounder and fuller, her skin paler than before. She closed her eyes and her nose and eye shape changed, then her hair- long and platinum blonde. She lost about five inches in height, an added a small mole above her upper lip. "What do you think?" She ask, holding her arms out and giving him a turn to show the transformation off. Remus shook his head.

"That outfit is a huge give off, I'm afraid." He said, nodding to her clothes. She looked down at her jeans, which had tears purposely over the knees, and a patch where there was no hole. She had on a pale green tshirt and a denim vest with various rock band buttons and patches on it as well.

"That's a fair point, Wolvie." she nodded, ignoring the eye roll she earned when she called Remus 'Wolvie'. She took her wand from her boot and swirled it over her head, her clothes changing into a simple mid-sleeve, tea length black dress. She then transfigured her boots into a pair of black pumps. "Better?"

"You almost look the part." Remus said, bending down and finding a stone. He squeezed it in his hand and after a 'crack' and a bit of light he opened his hand and held out an amethyst pendent on a long chain. Her eyes grew wide and she took it and pulled it over her head.

"That was impressive." She commented. "Thank you!"

"It was nothing, I assure you." Remus replied. "But I've never seen a pureblood witch without a piece of statement jewelry. Consider it a good luck charm." He added. "I think you'll blend right in."

"Thanks!" She called back, exiting their glamor charm and heading to the pub door. Remus chuckled to himself as he watched her trip slightly as she stepped up to the door, clearly not used to the heel on the shoes. He muttered a spell and shot it at her feet to keep her stable when she entered the pub, then retook his position to wait for her to return or signal for him.

* * *

It was late when Remus finally returned to back to headquarters, after having walked Tonks back to her flat. He was not expecting that Sirius and Harry would be waiting up on him, but he was a bit relieved they were.

"Evening, Mate." Sirius greeted, overly cheerful as he did. "I made tea!"

"Er- Thanks." He said awkwardly, sitting down on the other side of the table from where Harry and Sirius both sat. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah mate. We're good." Sirius said, staring Harry down as he spoke. Remus, too, looked at Harry, noticing he could see more of himself in the boy, just as Dumbledore had said.

"Hmm." Remus hummed, feeling suspicious of their behavior.

"So, Harry and I have been doing some talking today, and he has something he'd like to say." Sirius said, sitting back into his chair, and crossing his arms over his chest as he looked pointedly over at Harry.

"Right, er..." Harry said, fidgeting a bit, his eyes staying on the table before him. He kept sputtering, and Sirius reached over and laid his hand over one of Harry's.

"Would it be easier if I left?" He offered. Harry paused and nodded. Sirius squeezed Harry's hand slightly and stood, taking his leave. Harry sat silently for quite a while, so Remus matched his silence.

"Look-" Harry said finally, and suddenly, and speaking more loudly than he really meant to-, "I guess I just want to apologize for how I reacted. I mean- It hurts me so much to think about all this time, and all these things I have been through- I think it would have been so much easier if I had been with you- had you to help me. But Sirius explained to me how it all happened- and he... He let me watch a memory from the day I was born." Tears flowed from the boy's bright green eyes. "I'm sorry, dad."

Remus blinked a few times before it really set in on him what Harry had just said to him. He blinked as if rain was pouring into his eyes. Before he even knew what he was doing he found himself on the other side of the table, his son tight in his embrace. He, too, had started to sob openly as emotion flowed between them.

"We can start now, right now." Remus promised. "I won't ever, ever let you go again."

"I don't have to go to Petunia's?" Harry asked, pulling back and wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Not ever." Remus promised. "I know we lost and missed to much- and I know that all of this..." He gestured between the two of them, "Isn't fine. But we can start all over. A real and proper family."

"I'd really like that." Harry said with a small smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
Feedback and reviews would be appreciated! Let me know how you're enjoying this! **


	4. Chapter 4

**THE BOY WHO LIVED- AND LIED:  
****Harry Potter, Or Harry Lupin?**

**_Long known to the wizarding world as the boy who defeated You-Know-Who in infancy, now known to spread lies meant to undermine the Ministry in Dumbledore's favor- had shocked the world with the new revelation of true parentage- and Lycanthropy..._**

The article continued, but Remus had already balled his fists up in anger, crumpling the latest edition of the wizarding newspaper 'The Daily Prophet', in his grip. He saw red, tasted blood where he was biting the inside of his cheek. It was the very thing he had spent well over a decade trying to prevent- His son's name being dragged through the dirt. Association with a werewolf was bad enough- but to be the child of someone who is infected- it was almost a social death sentence.

Remus was thankful he was the first one awake, and had grabbed the copy of the paper off of Grimauld's front step before anyone else had even woken up. He felt as if he was shaking with his rage, and his mind began to race in hundreds of different directions. He wondered if he should take his son and run, or perhaps home school him, or transfer him to Beauxbatons, though the news would probably follow him there. There was always Castelobruxo in Brazil, but there was the issue of language barrier... Then there was always Ilvermorny, which Remus had actually visited before in his early twenties. Americans did not really care about Lycanthropy, or fame, for that matter. Remus shook his head. Running was not the answer, he knew this.

Remus flopped himself down heavily into one of the creaky old chairs in the kitchen and pressed his fingers into his temples, making an attempt to calm his nerves and gather his thoughts. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when there was a knock at the doorway. "Alright, dear?" Molly Weasley called, entering the room cautiously.

"Hmm." Remus grunted. "Not especially." He said, tossing the wad of newspaper over toward the older witch. Molly furrowed her brow and smoothed the pages out, then took a seat next to Remus.

"Oh." She said quietly. "Well- I guess we knew it was coming." She said, in an attempt to give some sort of comfort. Remus nodded slightly, he had to give her that point. They all knew that when he went to the Ministry to change Harry's custodial situation that word would spread. Harry felt that leaving his name as-is would be best, simply because he was more used to it and know by it, and Remus was fine with the decision. He was mostly just grateful to have this relationship budding.

"I can't imagine how much the others at Hogwarts will be after him thanks to that..." He said, nodding toward the paper, gathering his thoughts. "Especially the Slytherins. They can be so merciless." He sighed.

"It cannot be worse than the time they all thought I was the heir of Slytherin and wanted to murder them..." Harry said, coming into the kitchen and taking the seat between Remus and Molly.

"Harry." Remus sighed again, closing his eyes. Harry and Molly both couldn't help but note how much in pain he looked.

"Dad?" Harry answered sincerely. Remus couldn't help the small smile that broke through just hearing his son address him as such after so many years, but it did not ease his mind.

"I'm-" He paused, then opened his eyes and looked over his son, who's hair had lightened to be almost the exact shade of his own, his face a bit longer and jaw more square. He still looked a bit like himself, but it was obvious there had been some changes. He still bore Lily's brilliant, glowing green eyes. Remus swallowed his emotions and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Harry wondered.

"Everything." Remus snorted, knowing that Harry was still hurting, but had made a resolution to try and have a regular relationship with his father. "For this. For the torture that is coming from your classmates this year. For putting you through so much, and for letting you be alone for so much..."

"I could say something along the lines of 'its alright' but I think we both know better than that. It is what it is, and we can only go forward. I forgive what was done, because I now have a better understanding of why." Harry said. Molly looked as if she might tear up, and she fanned her eyes a bit.

"Oh, Harry, dear," She cooed, "That was so well said."

"So you're not worried about going to school?" Remus questioned.

"Well-"

"I mean, I can transfer you. Or Molly and I could give you a right decent home schooling between the two of us, if you'd rather." He offered, but Harry simply shook his head.

"Its best just to face the music. I mean- Let's see..."Harry paused, then help up a finger, "I was famous for simply being at school, 'Boy-Who-Lived' and all that, then there was 'Oh, Harry is the heir of Slytherin', then there was 'Oh, Sirius Black wants to kills us all to get to Harry', then came 'Harry is the fourth champion in a contest written for three, he must have cheated' and that had so much with it..." He continued, holding up another finger as he spoke about his school years. "So far this summer its just been 'Harry Potter- The boy who lies', and I think I rather like this new one." He smiled slightly. "I saw the paper. Hermione has a subscription. Came directly to her bedroom window via owl." He explained.

"If you're sure." Remus agreed. "But know that the offer stands."

"I'll be fine. This is nothing, comparatively. Technically speaking, it isn't even my scandal. It's yours." He joked, and laughed.

"Boy has you there, Remus." Molly agreed. "I'll leave you boys to talk. Everyone else will be up soon, and they'll be hungry..."

As she exited the room, Remus tried to think of what was left to say. There was so much brewing in his mind he desperately wanted Harry to know, and no way as of yet that he had found which allowed him to make sense of it all enough to share. Harry, however, seemed to be in grasp of his situation.

"Dad?" He said quietly, almost shyly.

"Hmm." Remus hummed, blinking a few times so he could clear his mind and give his total attention to the teen.

"Its just another one of those things." He said sincerely. Remus smiled.

"How'd you get so smart?" He ask, fondly chuckling to himself.

* * *

_The knock on the door made Remus jump. Very few people knew where this flat even was, and even fewer ever came to visit. He did not move at first, given the state of the world, and the state of the community in which he lived. He waited a moment, listening, perfectly still. The knocking only became more urgent; but then, a voice._

_'Come on, Rem. Open up. I know you're home.'_

_Lily. It was only Lily._

_Remus let out the breath he'd be holding and crossed the distance between what could half way be called a kitchen to the front door of his small, warn down flat. Hand on the door, he peaked out the peephole, and saw the redheaded witch on the other side looked distressed._

_'Password?' he questioned._

_'Peppermint Pipe Tobacco.' she replied with a roll of her bright green eyes, which he noticed where a bit red around the outside and swollen, too. He quickly opened the door and closed it just as fast once she was inside._

_'Are you okay?' he ask, looking her over. She stood just inside the doorway, eyes on the floor, arms crossed across her chest tightly, almost as if she were cold._

_'I think, maybe, I will be.' She answered honestly.'Eventually, anyway.'_

_'What's wrong?' Remus ask, hesitating to touch her. He'd refrained from any sort of physical contact with her since she started her relationship with James, even the friendliest of gestures. He found it to be too painful, but as she was doing what truly was best for her to be with him, and he could give her so much more than Remus, he smiled, kept his friendships. He longed to comfort her, but he simply gestured over to the couch by the window, where she sat down and curled her arms around her abdomen, still not looking up._

_'I have some things to tell you.' Lily blurted all at once. Remus took a seat beside her- keeping his distance. He was quiet, waiting, he could tell she was scared._

_'Okay?' He all but whispered, not sure how to handle her in how she was acting._

_'Rem-' She looked up and closed her eyes tightly, a tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped her face clear with her left hand and Remus saw the large diamond on her finger._

_'Congratulations, Lily.' Remus said softly, trying very hard to sound excited for her._

_'Its more complicated than that, Remus.' She snapped at him, and he scooted slightly farther away from her._

_'Sorry?' He tried to apologize._

_'I'm pregnant.' She said all at once, very matter-of-factually. She sounded neither happy nor upset by this statement, it was almost as if she were reporting the weather._

_'Oh. Cong-' He started to say again, but she spoke over him._

_'Its not James' baby.' She said, finally meeting his eyes. Remus felt sick. It was as if a large stone hit in the pit of his gut, and dizziness set in. He gripped the arm of the couch so hard his knuckles began to turn white._

_Silence fell, so thick that it was almost suffocating. But Lily had been friends with Remus for nearly a decade now, and she knew sometimes he needed a few moments to process when news was give to him._

_'Does he know-' Remus tried to ask, but again, Lily cut him off._

_'Of course he does. I'm farther along than it is possible to be his.' She answered._

_'Doesn't seem like he minds...' Remus said, nodding to her new engagement ring._

_'No.' She nodded._

_'So why even tell me at all?' Remus ask. He felt his ears growing hot from the anger rising in his chest. He fought with all his might not to show the pain or the fury he was feeling._

_'Its your baby. I thought you might want some sort of... I don't know? Input?" She replied harshly._

_'Alright. It very well may be a little beast and you put your life at risk by keeping it, if it this is what you intend to do. Which it seems as if it is, just putting together the pieces. I can't really tell you either way.' Remus spoke then pulled a bit of his cheek in between his teeth and bit on it._

_'Remus, you know there is no documented case of-' Lily tried to remind him, where they had learned in care for magical creatures class that no known full werewolves had ever been born, only bitten. Though many children had symptoms and a few even grew up with the ability to shift into a wolf at will, like an animagus._

_'Then what of the Ministry?' Remus ask, his voice raising now._

_'That's where this came in...' She answered._

_'Why are you here, Lily? Do you want, what? My permission? Blessing?'_

_'I just- Needed you to know, I guess...' She looked as if she were about to burst into sobs, and Remus felt his own hot tears rolling down his face. 'James thought it would be better if you knew, too.'_

_'Okay. Now I know.' He spat back._

_'Rem, please.' She reached for him and he recoiled, standing and pacing a bit away._

_'How do you plan to hide it?' He ask, his back to the witch._

_'Blood magic.' She answered._

_'You've really thought this through. How long have you known?' He questioned. He tilted his head up, letting tears fall, but keeping his back to her._

_'A little over a week. I'm nearly to the second trimester now...'_

_'Explains why you two have such an elaborate plan.' He moved suddenly, making Lily jump at how quickly he moved. He opened a cabinet in his kitchenette, taking out a small potion vial and knife. He sliced his palm with a small hiss of pain, and dripped his dark maroon blood into it, then sealed the wound with his wand. He corked the vial and put it in her hands._

_'You'll need this, then.' He said, moving to open his front door._

_'Remus, please.' Lily whimpered, crying. 'I didn't want this to hurt you.'_

_'No real way for it not to, is there?' He said sadly, but gave a small smile, gesturing her out of his home._

_'I'll see you later, though?' She ask. Remus nodded and accepted the small hug she gave him. 'James thought it would be best if I told you alone, but we have a lot to talk about.'_

_'Right. I'll see you both soon.' He said, closing the door behind her. He waited, watching first out the peephole then his window until she disappeared around the street corner, before he broke down. He picked up a vase that had dead, dried flowers in it he'd simply neglected to change, and slung it as hard as he could against the wall, sending shards of glass shattering. He followed this by flipping the small table it had sat on. Then a chair. Then he punched at the wall and slid down it, choking on tears, gasping from the pain of what had just happened._

* * *

Remus gasp as he felt himself be gently shaken awake. He flailed and recoiled away from the hand on his shoulder, blinking into the very dimly lit room.

"Oi. Just me." He hear a voice call, and he rubbed his eyes to adjust them to the light, feeling they were wet with tears.

"Tonks?" He ask, feeling a bit self-conscious that she was in his room, where he was sleeping only in his pants.

"Indeed. You alright?" She ask softly, handing him a cold, damp cloth she had in her hand.

"Uh, yeah, why?" He asked, more harshly than he meant to in his state of waking. He took the cloth and wiped his face, then the back of his neck.

"You were having a nightmare, I think." She answered, still being more gentle and calm than he was used to seeing the colorful metamorphmagus. "I just got in, and I could hear you as I went down the hall. Shouting, crying." She accepted the cloth as he handed it back to her. "Want me to re-wet it or?" But Remus shook his head.

"Shouting?" He ask, embarrassed.

"Just. Like crying out. Not words, really. Just... Pain." She looked hurt for him, and she sat gingerly down on the very edge of his bed.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Why be sorry?" She asked, confused. He nodded to the clock.

"Because you should be sleeping. Its near three in the morning, and you've worked." He answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. His head was pounding.

"So was it?" She ask, tilting her head.

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"A bad dream." She answered, clarifying her own question.

"Bad memory." He answered, shortly. He hoped she didn't ask much more. He found her eyes searching him, and even hovering over the scarred bite that had infected him as a child, which was at the top of his left arm. "No, not that one. That stopped scarring me years ago." He answered her question before she could ask, and she looked away, her cheeks pink.

"Can I do anything else for you?" Tonks ask, "Tea? Warm milk?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm okay. I've some dreamless sleep potion in my bathroom. Thank you." He said, pausing awkwardly.

"Well," She replied with a small, gentle smile, "I'm just down the hall, if there is something you can think of." She hesitated for a moment, then stood and walked out, clicking the door closed with a small 'good night'.

Remus flopped down into the pillows with a groan. He felt mortified that Tonks had heard his dreaming, and his chest still felt tight from reliving the memory of Lily, a dream he had a few times a year. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw spots, then forced himself up. He walked over to the en-suite bathroom and turned on the sink, filling his hands with water. he splashed his face this way a few times, taking slow deep breaths, trying to calm down. Then, true to his word, he took a small vial of the dreamless sleep from the cabinet and downed it in one swallow before falling heavily back in bed.

As he drifted off, he couldn't help how his mind kept thinking of Tonks, her gentle but cautious touch, and her kindness. He slipped off to sleep with a smile.

* * *

**I am really enjoying writing this, so thanks for reading!**

**And I can't even begin to tell you how happy seeing the 'favorites' and 'follows' counts go up, and even more for reviews! Thank you all!**

**Please take the time to drop a review if you're enjoying the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had grown quite accustomed to the whispers of other students over the past five years, but he had found that this time, as he made his way through the train alone to find a cabin to sit in, he could _hear_ every single one of them as if they were speaking directly to him. The hushed tones and mumbled comments were all just as clear as could be. Harry sighed, wondering how his father had dealt with this for basically his entire life.

He wished Hermione and Ron could be with him. They were such good friends to have, and always knew exactly how to distract him from the whispering of their classmates. However this year, they were to ride in the Prefect's car, so that they could be given orientation to their new position in the student population.

Eventually, Neville and Ginny waved him into a carriage, and he sighed with relief upon being able to finally have a place to hide. Harry swung in quickly, and Neville locked the latch on the door behind him. "Alright, mate?" He ask, taking his seat back.

"Just as lovely as always." Harry replied dully, but all three of them laughed at the humor behind it.

"Ginny was just telling me the bits the Prophet left out about your news... Are you okay? I mean, don't get me wrong... Your dad was the best teacher I've ever had. But I just know that has to be rough..." Neville rambled.

"It is what it is. Honestly, I don't know why anything I ever find out surprises me anymore." Harry laid his head back on the chair. "I guess it was too much to ask for no one to be able to recognize me, wasn't it?"

"You honestly don't look all _that_ much different." Ginny informed him with a shrug.

"I'm just going to nap for a bit until we get to school. Someone wake me up in time to change?" He asked, and his companions agreed.

At the school grounds, Ron and Hermione was able to rejoin them, but Harry was concerned when the carriages were no longer moving via enchantments, but had large, undead looking horses pulling them. Harry froze in place for a moment, but boarded the carriage when Hermione gently guided him to take his place along with his friends. "Erm, Harry?" Ron ask cautiously sitting forward, waving his hand in front of Harry's face where he was starring.

"Hmm?" He said, blinking. "When did they start using these... Things?" He ask, confused.

"What?" Several of the company replied.

"The carriages. The creatures pulling the carriages." Harry explained.

"There is nothing there, Harry. They're pulling themselves along off a charm, like always." Hermione said, her voice harsh but concerned.

"No, I can see them, too..." A voice from the back called, and everyone turned to see a doe-eyed girl in Ravenclaw robes with platinum blonde hair, who was speaking. "You're just as sane as I am."

"Er, thanks..." Harry said, noticing the odd glasses on the top of her head and dreamy look on her face. Hermione wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes, but gave introductions.

"Everyone this is Loon-" She stopped and cleared her throat loudly, "Luna Lovegood."

"Hello!" The girl, Luna, waved cheerily. "Pleasure to meet you all. Harry, I just want you to know we don't believe anything the Prophet has printed about you and Dumbledore."

"Ah, well, some of it was true..." Harry started to explain, but Luna smiled again and disappeared behind the book in her lap. Hermione made a face and she and Ron steered the conversation away to keep Harry's mind occupied until they reached the castle

* * *

That night, after a very awkward opening feast, and an almost physical altercation with Dean Thomas, whom Harry thought was his friend, he lay awake with his mind reeling. He couldn't relax for anything, his nerves felt on edge, like they were crawling. He sat up, and remembered the mirror that Sirius had given him. He crept silently to his trunk and removed both the mirror and his invisibility cloak, just in case.

As silently as he could, he crept down the stairs and to the Common Room, which luckily was abandoned, all the students wanting to get enough sleep before the first day of classes. It was lit quite dimly, so Harry sat at a table close to a lamp and took the mirror from his pocket. He thought for a moment, then spoke. "Sirius Black." He said, and the mirror changed from his reflection to the ceiling of the drawing room at Grimauld Place. "Sirius?" He called, and after a moment the mirror moved.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, boy-o?" Sirius ask, looking groggy.

"Were you asleep?" Harry questioned, almost amused.

"Dozed off, s'all." He admitted, rubbing his face with his hand. "You okay?"

"Ah- Is my dad around?" He blurted. Sirius looked hurt for just a second, but it passed and he shook his head.

"Sorry, bud. He's out. Dumbledore sent him to watch someone for the evening." He explained. "He's supposed to be off for the week, actually. But I could send for him, if its an emergency..."

"No, its just. I was going to see if he had any tips on how to drown out sounds, that was all. I can hear my dorm-mates heartbeats when its quiet enough if I don't focus on something else. I don't know how to handle it, and I think it'll make my go insane if I don't get a handle on it. I hear everything." Harry elaborated about his issue.

"Including what everyone else has to say about you, right?" Sirius guessed, and Harry's face flushed slightly.

"Yeah." He admitted. "And it isn't what they're saying, so much. It is the fact I can hear it all, at once, and its like being in that dull roar of a crowd, except its all funneled into my ears. My head feels like its ringing all the time, and I have been getting enough headaches as it is without this."

"Headaches?" Sirius questioned, concerned.

"It's nothing, really." Harry shook his head, trying to brush it off.

"Boy- Tell me the truth- Is it headaches or is the scar the main pain?" Sirius' voice was firm as he spoke.

"Well, they start at the scar, but-"

"But nothing. You call into the mirror, or go to Dumbledore or McGonagall when that happens, do you understand me?" Sirius commanded, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, alright." He agreed. "I should try and sleep..."

"Would you like me to send you an owl when Moony gets back? Then you can slip away again and call if you'd like?" Sirius suggested, his voice softer and more comforting now.

"Yeah, great, thanks Sirius." Harry gave a small smile, and for the first time since he had began to change, Sirius could really see Remus in him- in his smile.

"Sure thing. Call anytime you need, right? Love you, Harry." Sirius reminded him.

"Thanks, Love you too." Harry replied, and Sirius disconnected the mirrors and Harry was once facing his own reflection. He looked his face over and observed the differences and similarities- Things that must have been from his mother all long. His face was not totally different, more squared jawline, slightly thinner nose, and his mouth and teeth. His hair had lightened quite a lot, but hair color was not that dramatic of a change, and honestly he recognized himself in this new face, and he felt at home with it. He was no more changed than many of his other classmates, and maybe even less different than Neville, who had grown up quite a lot between fourth and fifth years.

Harry quietly crept back upstairs, where he met Ron about halfway back to his dorm. "Alright, mate?" Ron ask, his voice fogged with sleep.

"Yeah, just needed to think for a bit." Harry answered, as they both headed back up.

"You think that pink lady will be as horrible in class as she was at the feast?" Ron pondered aloud.

Harry simply shrugged. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

The morning classes passed entirely too fast for Harry and his friend's taste, and soon they found themselves back in the familiar Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, not filled with the normal excitement; instead they were nervous. The Ministry sending one of their own into the school to watch the coming and going of staff and students was horrid enough- but for them to be in command of the Defense class, which could be argued as one of the most important courses, was dreadful.

The Ministry was desperately trying to prove Harry and Dumbledore to be liars. The slurs they used had only gotten worse when the truth of his birth had came out. Harry felt no optimism about them at all. So he sat quietly, and waited for the class to start.

Everyone had filed into their seats, watching the office door, where teachers for Defense often came down from to start the class, but there was no movement. After a time, there was a voice, over-the-top cheerfully called out. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, fifth years. This year, you will be studying for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels- O.W.L.s" she said, walking up from the back of the room, the chalk writing her words as she spoke. "Please take out your Ministry approved texts from your desk, and open to page-"

"Basics for beginners?" Hermione scoffed. "Aren't we a bit old?"

"I did not see a hand in the air, Miss...?" The Professor, Umbridge, turned on her pastel pink high heels to face Hermione.

"Granger." Hermione answered.

"Right. Miss Granger, if you must question things- No. This text is Ministry approved for all levels of schooling as meeting the needs of students to educate you all in the theory of basic self defensive magic." She answered with a large, toothy grin. "Now if you will be so kind as to put your wands away, you won't need them."

"How're we supposed to practice if we've not got wands out? These beginner books gonna teach us wandless magic, then?" Seamus Finnigan spoke up now, from near the back of the class.

"Hands up when we wish to speak!" Umbridge chirped, then turned to face Seamus now. "And you will study theory."

"Theory without practice?" Hermione said again, her hand held high as she spoke. Harry felt himself getting more and more anxious as he watched this all go on around him, but he tried to stay quiet. "How are we supposed to protect ourselves from what is out there?"

"There is nothing 'out there' who will harm you! Who is it you children think is going to be attacking underage wizards?" Umbridge demanded, her voice growing exasperated now.

"Hmm, Voldemort, maybe?" Harry finally pitched in, and Ron gasped that Harry spoke, and a couple of girls in the class gave small screams at the mention of the name.

"Mr. Potter. Is it still Potter?" She addressed him, moving closer, "How many times do I have to say this? No one believes your lies. Mr. Diggory was killed in a tragic sporting accident, and I am sorry you had to see that. But there is nothing out there for you children to worry about. The Ministry simply has taken too long to get a handle on this situation!"

"Situation?" Harry and Hermione ask together, hands put up as they spoke and taken back down in an almost choreographed manner.

"The lack of structure to this course, obviously. It has been called to our attention that you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed – not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, and glanced back toward Harry before continuing, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"You mean Professor Lupin?" Dean Thomas spoke up now, his fist in the air. "He was the best we ever had- everyone learned in his class."

"He was a hazard, a monster! Allowed to teach in this school. The scandal of it all should've had him in Azkaban and Dumbledore allowed it all-" She was answering, her voice calm but tight. Harry felt so angry his jaw clenched.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry!" Lavender Brown called loudly. The entire class and the new teach all turned and Harry looked down to see blood dripping off his face onto his bright white uniform shirt. He touched his face and saw he had been bleeding from his mouth, and it was dripping from the corner of his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but more poured out, and Harry felt panicked. He wondered how he'd not tasted it filling his mouth, replacing saliva.

"I believe you may want to see medical, Mr. Potter. You're dismissed." Umbridge said, keeping her distance form the bleeding student, who was honestly too shocked himself to argue. He walked the familiar path from the defense wing to the Hospital wing, and found Madam Pomfrey at her desk. She no sooner heard his footsteps on the hard stone floor than she was at his side.

"Harry! Already?!" she half joked, guiding him to an exam bed.

"I don't know what happened." Harry confessed. "I feel confused. Faint."

"Lay back, lad." She commanded. "Lets have a look, then." The Mediwitch illuminated the tip of her wand and shined into Harry's mouth, moving his cheek with a wooden tongue depressor.

"You bit your self, nearly clean through in a couple places. Here, on the inside of your lower lip." She told him, then she tapped on his teeth, which were once again longer and more pointed. "Still haven't learned to use those?"

"Not exactly." Harry answered with a huff. Madam Pomfrey took a bit of cotton from the jar next to the examination bed and gently tucked it into the gap between Harry's lip and gum.

"Tell me what happened. Slowly, though. So I can understand through the cotton packing." She gave a small chuckle.

"I was in class..." Harry tried to explain, having to feel how his mouth moved with the cotton in the way before he continued with his story, "Defense. That Ministry teacher was talking about our 'lack of structure,' and how we'd had some terrible past instructors. She then made it a point to inform the class my dad was a dangerous half-breed who deserved Azkaban for even having the audacity of stepping into the classroom." Harry said, feeling himself grow angry again at the fresh memory.

"You bit your lip gritting your teeth too hard." She gave a small, sad but comforting smile. "The anger made the canines grow, and you bit yourself."

"Oh." Harry nodded. "Right."

"You know, as well as I, that nothing she said was true." Madam Pomfrey reminded him. Harry nodded. "And she most likely did it to get a you."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry ask, looking up at the Mediwitch. She was one of the people who knew him best, and she also knew Remus very, very well from his time in the school. She was well trusted by both, and Harry felt safe talking to her about his changing body. "How much longer am I going to have to go through this?"

"That depends." She replied, giving a shrug. "You could try practicing. Focus on controlling it all. Teeth, nose, ears. Take deep breaths, try focusing on one thing at a time. Practice until you are in command."

"Okay." Harry nodded again. Madam Pomfrey had him open his mouth, and she removed the cotton with her gloved hand, and then put a thin, strawberry flavored salve on the wounds.

"There, now. Should heal up by tomorrow. What classes do you have left?" she questioned.

"Just the rest of Defense, and Potions." Harry answered, lack of enthusiasm evident.

"Hmm. Well its my orders you need rest. I'll send an excuse note to both professors. You head up to the dorm and have a nap in the quiet by yourself before dinner. Alright?" She smiled in a motherly way as Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded his agreement.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!" Harry shouted as he left the medical wing. Madam Pomfrey smiled after the young wizard, the turned back to her notes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, following and favoriting me and my work!**

**Please leave a review of what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Remus could barely breath under Harry's bear-hug grip. He laughed, and tried to hug the boy back but he was clinging so tightly to him it was hard for him to move. "Been that bad, huh?" Remus guessed as Harry finally let him go. He sat down at the table he's saved in the corner of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmade on the first weekend students were allowed to go. "I heard about the bloody mouth incident a couple weeks back. I'm sorry I haven't been as available as I should be, Dumbledore-"

"Sirius told me." Harry nodded, cutting him off. "I know. It's fine. Listen- I need to know how to control the noise."

"You just have to practice. When I was little, we lived out in the country, and the only noise were the neighbor's sheep and the creeks babbling. Occasionally we'd have ravens get worked up out in mother's garden, and that was just..." He winced at the memory. "So school was a culture shock for me. Well- your dad and Sirius specifically. Gods they were LOUD. Not just loud, proud of their obnoxious tendencies. Most insufferable first years you ever saw."

"So I basically have to just... wait it out?" Harry groaned.

"You could try practicing." Remus suggested, and he sipped at his butterbeer. Harry groaned and Remus laughed out loud, almost spitting some of his drink out as he did. "I'm sorry. Again, I never intended for you to-"

"Stop it." Harry all but barked, and Remus' cheerful face fell. The boy before him looked absolutely stressed, maybe even angry. He swallowed and nodded.

"Right, yeah." He agreed. "So do you need anything?"

"The entire school wants you back to teaching." Harry shrugged. "Don't imagine that's possible?"

Remus gave a half smile and shook his head. "Afraid not."

"Figured so." Harry agreed. "Then no. Just thought I'd put it out there."

"Are you okay?" Remus ask, brow furrowed. "You seem... On edge?"

"Fine." Harry said sharply. "I'm fine. I can't sleep well, my head hurts. That's all." The young boy glanced over his shoulder at the clock over the bar. "I'm supposed to meet Hermione and Ron for lunch. I'll see you later." Harry said, standing up. Remus stood too, and Harry once again embraced him tightly.

"You know you can tell me anything that bothers you, son. Anything." Remus reminded him. Harry nodded against his father and grunted.

"Love you, dad" Harry said, pulling away and not meeting the older wizard's eye as he left. Remus returned the sentiment, and flopped back into his chair, watching the door where Harry had just left.

He nursed what remained of his drink and watched the area around him, trying to relax and let his mind convince something was more wrong with Harry than was true. He was both distant and clingy with Remus, which was very odd for him. It was almost like there was something he wanted to say or to ask that the boy just wouldn't give up. Remus was so lost in thought his gaze had zoned out, so he jumped in surprise when he was joined at the table by a uniformed auror.

"Watcher, Wolvie." Tonks grinned, propping her feet in the seat next to Remus beneath the table. Remus rolled his eyes, but as unable to control the smile that spread across his face and re-lit his eyes.

"Auror Tonks. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He greeted, and held a hand up to the bar to have another drink sent over for her. She smiled at him, and flipped her long purple curls over her shoulder.

"We do routine patrols through here all the time, but I saw Harry and he mentioned he'd seen you so..." She batter her eyelashes and sat forward, dropping both of her feet back to the floor, " I thought I'd come see you too."

"Oh? Well, you found me." He replied paying for her drink as the waitress brought it over. "How has work been?"

"Boring. The entire Ministry is in denial about, well, anything. So its actually kind of rare they let us investigate anything at all right now. We get calls, weird things. Old magical artifacts being stolen from homes, things like that. They won't let us do more than a report. Kingsley will follow up occasionally at pawn brokers and such. They're worried we'll look like we believe Harry about... You know..." She shrugged.

"Not exactly the excitement you signed on for, eh?" Remus mused. Tonks shook her head and huffed.

"No, that is what I have the Ord- Er, you lot, for." She laughed at the pointed look he gave her when she corrected herself. Remus snorted in amusement.

"So if the Ministry is worried about how it looks, maybe Aurors shouldn't be drinking with werewolves." Remus suggested.

"If they were really that concerned about looks to begin with, they'd make me keep my hair natural and the same all the time. So here we are." She retorted.

"Fair point. I'm glad to see you, honestly." Remus said, sipping again at his nearly empty cup, if only for appearance sake.

"You are?" Tonks sat up, and mentally kicked herself for how excited she knew sounded.

"Its too quite around Grimauld without you." He reasoned, nodding. "Mostly just Molly yelling at Sirius and Sirius yelling about his hair." Remus rolled his eyes. "Gets old."

"Well, he wants to maintain those looks, you know..." Tonks laughed. Of course, he kept them through Azkaban, so what he's so worried about I'm not sure..."

Remus visibly tensed when Tonks said this. The light-hearted mood of their conversation was gone in an instant. Tonks was almost moved to jump in reaction to how rigid Remus became at her simple words. After a moment, he blew a forceful breath and growled under his breath, "Yes, he's always been the ladies man..."

Tonks then understood. And she smiled to herself that her careful words and flirting were not entirely misplaced on the werewolf. "Oh, you think that's what I'm into?" She smirked in a way she knew her cousin would be proud of. "I'll have you know, Professor, I may be a member of the Black family, but I am _not_ into the incest. Thanks, though. Cheers to that." She laughed and took a long pull from her drink, giving Remus time to process what she'd said.

"Oh, er- I just-" Remus stammered nervously, obviously embarrassed by his own behavior.

"Yeah, I know. You just _thought _I fancied Sirius. Which- ew. No. We're literally related." She rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "He wouldn't be close to my type anyway. The only box he checks is 'older man'." She took another slow sip from her bottle.

"You... You have a check list?" Remus seemed almost amused as he ask, and he sat forward. Tonks found it to be sweet how he was trying not act incredibly curious.

"Every woman has a checklist, Remus. Don't be ridiculous." She teased. "Mine is much shorter than most of my friends, but they say that actually makes it harder to find someone. Apparently the list being longer gives them more room to not check as many boxes. I think its better to be a bit picky, honestly." She said with a shrug. She felt his eyes on her as she looked down at the table and tapped her fingertips.

"Well, lets hear it then." Remus urged, humor in his voice. "If yours is so short, won't take long to share."

"Oh, not at all. I like a man who is patient, kind, selfless..." She started.

"How Hufflepuff of you." He laughed.

"Are you going to interrupt after each box?" Tonks teased. Remus made a mock zipping motion over his lips and sat back, allowing her to continue.

"Where was I? Right. Well read. Quiet. Level-headed. I am who I am, and I honestly need the balance. A strong place to hide, ya know? To feel safe." She twisted her long violet strand of hair through her fingers. She loved the feeling of the heat in his eyes as he hung on her every word. She paused, took another sip at her butterbeer and smiled.

"At the very _least_ seven years my senior. Men my age aren't men at all, they're stupid boys and they take ages to mature. I cannot stand it." She almost gave her enjoyment of his reactions away when Remus' face flushed bright red. "I also need someone brave. I can kill my own spiders but I need someone to run to after work who can make it all just melt away, who isn't afraid to deal with my innermost monsters." She smiled in an almost sad way, and met his eyes. "You know?"

"I really do." Remus answered honestly. He didn't know what monsters someone as sweet and beautiful as Tonks could have, but he also didn't want to pry and ask. She did, after all, have a very high stress job where one might see some truly terrible things.

"But, yeah, that's it." She shrugged, shaking her head to shake off the melancholy tone that had fallen in on them. "It's had to find anyone to take me seriously, though. When you look like I do, or can look however anyone likes... Well, lets just say sometimes people get close to me just to take that to their advantage."

Remus felt his blood boil at the thought. Some idiot asking Tonks to be anything other than herself- to even maybe be another woman; his stomach turned to knots. He swallowed the bile that rose in reaction and gritted his teeth. "Who did that to you?"

"All in the past, Wolvie." She replied with a wink, and glanced down at her watch. "Shite! I'm late- I'm so sorry. Can we finish this another time?" She looked so upset to have to leave. Remus nodded and waved her goodbye as she hurried for the door. He finished his drink and sat for a moment, letting her words- and her list, sink into his head.

* * *

"How was Professor Lupin?" Hermione ask, smiling brightly as she stirred her tea.

"Maddeningly unhelpful." Harry snorted. "Not that he didn't try. I just- I guess I wanted an instant fix, but there isn't one. I should've known better, but it is still so frustrating. I hear _everything_ and it is _all of the time _and I can't make it stop. It gives me these just unearthly headaches."

"Have you talked to Madam Pomfrey?" Ron suggested. "I mean, she did take care of him as a student. And what? Like four other graduated werewolves since. I'd say she knows a thing or two."

"She told me the same thing as my dad. 'Just practice.' Like I said before, it is practical advice, but not the instant fix I'd love for it to be. It's just another thing here to ruin my year. But at least I don't have to wonder what people are saying about me like I did in second year and then again last year. I never miss a thing."

"Well... Way to find a silver lining, Harry." Hermione joked.

"It is a good way to know who your friends are, though. No need to try and guess who to trust..." Ron pointed out.

"At least I have you two." Harry admitted. "Thank you both. I wouldn't make it without you."

"You'll always have us, Harry." Hermione promised.

"For sure, mate." Ron added, nodding.

Harry started to take a bite of his sandwich when a sharp pain shot through his skull. It was like fire from the scar, down into his eye and back all the way to the base of his neck. He dropped his food, which splattered back onto his plate; he held both hands over his eye and scar and curled into a tight ball. Hermione rushed around to his side and helped ease him out of the chair and onto the floor. She looked up at Ron, who was sitting stone still and pale.

"Go find Professor Lupin." She said, holding Harry's hands where he had them clasped over his head protectively. "NOW, Ron!" She commanded, and he nodded and ran off, back toward the village.

'_My Lord, are you sure you wish to-'_ Harry heard a voice in the darkness behind his closed eyes. '_Silence. Do not dare to question my command. You will try again tonight. We need what that old fool has...' _Another, hiss-like voice shouted at the others. Harry screamed and broke whatever was happening is his head, returning only to the sound of mummers of the gathering crowd and Hermione trying to comfort and reassure him.

More and more students and villagers alike gathered in, unsure of what was happening or how to help. It was only a few moments before Ron came back through the crowd with Remus, who gave no mind to the people he had to shove through to get to his distressed child. In a flash Hermione's hands were replaced with Remus', who gave Harry a small whisper of comfort before scooping him up from the ground and disapperating from the crowd, the young wizard held close to his chest.

When they landed, Harry pushed away and vomited right on the ground from the shock of disapperation without a warning. He continued to wretch and Remus rubbed small circles on his back, and when he was done Remus vanished the mess. "Could've used the warning." Harry mumbled as he took the hand his father held out to help him up.

"I had to get you out of the crowd. It could have been bad for them if I hadn't..." Remus explained.

"Where are we?" Harry ask, looking around. This was a new neighborhood to him, a small village not unlike Hogsmade with cobbled streets and stone buildings. There were sheep bleating in the distance. He could smell fresh bread and early autumn herbs being dried on the wind. They were standing before a gate, which opened to a path that winded uphill to a house he could see in the distance. "Is this-"

"Yeah. I grew up here. That's my house- Well, when I get to be there. But I keep it up, because it was my mother's mother's, and it meant a lot to her." Remus explained opening the gate. He ushered Harry through and Harry felt a small tingle of magic, like walking through a spider's web, move across him as he entered.

"Is this a wizarding community?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Not really. There are a few others- but that slab of pavement we landed on is warded as a landing site. Perfectly safe." Remus said as they climbed. He stopped after a moment when he realized Harry was no longer right with him, and he turned to see the young boy standing smelling into the breeze with his eyes shut. He looked at peace. Remus smiled.

"I like this place." Harry remarked. "Why didn't we come here over the summer?"

"We were a bit busy, don't you think?" Remus reminded him. Harry opened his eyes and nodded, and jogged to catch up before continuing on the path.

"Am I going to get in trouble for not being at school?" Harry pondered as they walked.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will understand." Remus replied. "If not, truancy is a parental issue, so if anything it'll be me who gets in trouble." He said with a small chuckle. "Come on, I'll show you where I'm from."

The house reminded Harry somewhat of the Burrow the Weasley family owned. It, too, was a rock and whitewashed wooden house. There were a few herbs handing in the kitchen window among lace curtains. There were a few pictures on the walls, a wedding picture he assumed was his grandparents, a baby he guessed was his father. Then a couple pictures of the three of of them, and two of Remus in his school uniform. Judging by the age difference, Harry guessed it was first and seventh years. On another wall were others, and Harry moved over to look more closely at these while Remus was in the kitchen making tea.

On this wall were pictures that made his heart leap to his throat. There was a picture of four boys, the Marauders- All with their arms around each other, grinning. They waved from the frame and Harry smiled sadly. There was a framed strip of pictures from a photo booth of Remus and Lily making various humorous faces, and the last panel of her kissing his cheek and him grinning brightly. They looked about his age in these pictures. There were others, some with his dad, or _dads_ he mused, goofing off, having fun. And the last one- the one that hurt the most to look at- there was a lot of raw emotion in that photo.

"I thought that would be the hardest day I ever endured." Remus said behind him. Harry turned and took the cup of what smelled to be chamomile tea that was offered to him. Harry looked back at the picture closely. Remus was smiling on the other side of Sirius, who was beside James and Lily. There was no gleam in his eyes like could be seen in the others.

"I'm sure." Harry nodded.

"There is a weird pain to 'if you love them, let them go' that so many people don't understand." Remus sighed.

"And you did it twice." Harry said nodding again and sipped at his tea.

"When do you want to go back?" Remus ask. Harry jumped and turned back.

"If I say 'I don't' is that still an offer?" Harry ask. Remus nodded.

"If you mean it. You'll be educated either way, but yes." He sighed and guided Harry to sit down. "Tell me what happened?"

"I'm not sure, there was just so much pain. Blinding, stabbing pain." Harry winced as he remembered how it had taken hold of him.

"And?" Remus ushered.

"How do you know there is more?" Harry ask. Remus raised and eyebrow at him and smiled, and Harry snorted- Then they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"No, really..." Remus said, calming down and his face going serious.

"I don't want to admit to it. Because... Because I hear things when my head hurts like that. And the last time that happened Voldemort ended up-" Harry paused and thought. "Its always Voldemort. I've had nightmares too."

"Do you wake up hurting?" Remus ask, concerned and sitting forward. "When you have the nightmares, I mean."

"Sometimes." Harry nodded. Remus hummed in thought.

"I have an idea- But I'll worry about that. For now, you try to relax, drink your tea. I'll make us dinner and then take you back to the castle and have a talk with Dumbledore."

"Thanks, dad." Harry said, and he sank back into the cushions of the couch and closed his eyes. He was glad to have this break from his classmates, even if it came with the public attack.

* * *

**Sorry it has been so long- there is a pandemic and I'm "essential" lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
